digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon Special: BlackWarGreymon
Digimon Special: BlackWarGreymon is a fanon animated or comic book one-shot spin-off story idea created by CAJH. It is part of the Digimon Cinematic Sagas continuity and set in between Digimon: The Third World and Digimon: Digitaclysm – Part 1. The one-shot story was announced on February 12, 2016 and the synopsis was released on February 20, 2016. Rest of its plot has been adapted from real-life anime, like plot points from episodes 30 to 47 of Digimon Adventure 02. Synopsis Prologue: Dagomon's origin Around the year 2000, a cargo ship was crossing the Pacific Ocean. There was a storm in the sea and the navigation system of the ship was badly malfunctioning. The captain of the ship had no idea what to do, but then he saw something strange before him. A small pillar of light was rising from the sea, and the storm was centered around it. The captain ordered to turn the ship, the light only became brighter and the ship stopped from responding any attempts to change the course. There was a small Digi-Gate in the middle of the pillar and the ship crossed over it. Every member of the crew went unconscious and the pillar disappeared. But something had already gone into the Digi-Gate, affecting both the Digital World and an unknown darker world. In this dark world, there was a giant Digi-Egg with lot a water coming from inside and a giant Digimon hatching from inside: Dagomon. BlackWarGreymon's story In November 2018, the distortions caused by BelialVamdemon's actions still remained both the real world and the Digital World. But among the distortions, was a one that led into the Dark Ocean. Dagomon had been able to use it watch Gia Avilés, the very same DigiDestined whom Vamdemon had brought before him as a payment from the knowledge about the Dark Spires but who was also taken away from Dagomon by the other DigiDestined. Thanks to the distortion, Dagomon was able to see Gia again, but jealous of her close relationship with her adoptive brother Troy Dawkins, her best friend Miyuki Koharuno and Edmund Harmon, her closest male friend. Dagomon already knew that the distortions would grant him access travel between the worlds freely, despite the imbalance between the worlds they had caused. He had made a decision to use the power of the Dark Spires for his own advantage. But first he telepathically gave an order for the Deep Ones to travel to the real world and bring him what he considered one of the greatest obstacles on his way. Troy and Gia left to the school in the morning, while Agumon and Tailmon stayed in home. They wondered what they would do while waiting for their return. But, suddenly, they sensed something was wrong. They opened the window and left to check it. They followed their senses to the place where the distortion to the Dark Ocean was located. People saw them and unaware of them being good Digimon, they called the police. The police, however, just notified FBI on this. Richard Gardner ordered not to do anything and decided to just call Kevin Harmon. Then, Agumon and Tailmon arrived to the distortion where police officers and agents were guarding it until a group of Deep Ones came through. Agumon and Tailmon thought they had come to take Gia back to the Dark Ocean, and refused to let it happen. The Deep Ones, however, explained that their target wasn't Gia, but Agumon. Agumon and Tailmon tried to defend themselves, but the Deep Ones were as powerful as Ultimate Level Digimon. The two Partner Digimon couldn't leave each other in trouble, since they were powerless without the Digivolution. Agumon told Tailmon to find Troy and Gia while he would surrender. Tailmon refused to leave him, but Agumon wanted find out what Dagomon now wanted about them. Finally, Tailmon agreed to go and Agumon followed the Deep Ones through the distortion into the Dark Ocean. After returning to the Dark Ocean, the Deep Ones made a small wound in Agumon's skin and took some data. Dagomon took it for himself and separated it into one hundred smaller samples. Then he sent them to different parts of the world, with one sample fusing with one Dark Spire. After every sample of data had fused into the towers, a massive earthquake happened. The Spires rose from the Earth with the same way that the ones created by Vamdemon once did. One of the hundred affected Spires remained and remains of the other 99 flowed onto it. Agumon still didn't quite understand what was happening. But then, the remaining Spire was transforming into something else. Then Agumon finally realized Dagomon's plan and tried to run to the Spire. But the powerful shockwave threw him backwards. The 100 Dark Spires had fused into a Digimon whose body was identical to WarGreymon, its skin was black and armor was darker. Agumon already knew what its name was: BlackWarGreymon. Troy and Gia, along with Kevin Harmon, had already arrived to the FBI office where Gardner already knew about Agumon's surrendering to the Deep Ones. Gia was afraid that Dagomon wanted to get her back. Troy thought that too and wondered if Agumon was meant to be only bait for them. Kevin decided that there was only way to settle this: they had to travel to the Dark Ocean and free Agumon. Troy wanted to do it alone, since he didn't want to endanger Gia. He also thought that as a Mega level Digimon, WarGreymon could easily defeat Dagomon. Kevin refused to let Troy go there alone, but Troy said that it was personal this time and left. After reaching the distortion Troy, however, heard people being in panic. Some of them were in the ground, in fear and sadness. Troy recognized that the distortion into the Dark Ocean was somehow affecting into the feelings of other humans. He decided to step through the distortion anyways, because losing Agumon was one of his personal fears. After crossing the world, he saw Agumon severely weakened. Then he saw something approaching: BlackWarGreymon. Agumon told that it was created by Dagomon, by using data taken from him with 100 Dark Spires. Dagomon saw Mega forms of the Partner Digimon as one of biggest obstacles from preventing him to take Gia back. BlackWarGreymon meant not destroy the other DigiDestined recapture Gia. Dagomon himself appeared and telepathically ordered BlackWarGreymon to complete his mission. BlackWarGreymon, however, just stood still, and did nothing. After a while, he started to talk and refused to take any orders from weaker Digimon. He used his own counterpart of WarGreymon's attack Gaia Force against Dagomon, wounding him. Then BlackWarGreymon stepped through the distortion into the real world, with Troy and Agumon chasing after him. In the real world, BlackWarGreymon saw several other distortions as well different Digimon in their locations. He immediately attacked and struck down each of them. He wanted find himself a worthy opponent. He didn't ever care if his presence outside of the Dark Ocean had caused several smaller distortions to appear. Troy and Agumon followed BlackWarGreymon into the Digital World and challenged him into a battle. BlackWarGreymon knew that he was created with Agumon's data knew that there would be a worthy opponent for him. Agumon Warp Digivolved into WarGreumon, and after that the two opposite WarGreymon started to fight each other, destroying part of the forest where the battle occurred. WarGreymon realized that they have to prevent any casualy deaths. He took the fight into the air where BlackWarGreymon followed him. WarGreymon tried to ask from BlackWarGreymon why he wanted to fight against anyone. BlackWarGreymon explained that he wanted to find a meaning for his life. He mysteriously had a desire to destroy WarGreymon. But he didn't want to follow Dagomon's orders. He just sensed WarGreymon being an obstacle for finding the meaning. WarGreymon tried to tell BlackWarGreymon to choose his own destiny. BlackWarGreymon didn't believe him and said that he would keep on fighting as long as would live. WarGreymon was hesistant to fight BlackWarGreymon since he wasn't an evil Digimon. But he also realized that BlackWarGreymon's existence only made the distortions in every world worse, since he was created from 100 Dark Spires of the Dark Ocean and was moving outside of his native world. Then, suddenly, something appeared: MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon. BlackWarGreymon, however, felt even more pleased at having more opponents. But even BlackWarGreymon wasn't so powerful that he could defeat three other Digimon of the very same level. After fighting for a while, he fell into the ground. Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon approached BlackWarGreymon who asked to be finished off. Agumon realized why BlackWarGreymon was actually looking for a powerful opponent: he wanted to die. BlackWarGreymon admitted that it was true. Ever since he was created by Dagomon, he had felt mysterious pain and anxiety. He knew that only a small part of the body was made from real Digimon data, since most of it was created from the Dark Spires and the rest was taken from Agumon. He didn't want to destroy the DigiDestined or capture Gia because he was ordered by Dagomon to do so. But he didn't feel he had any reason to exist. Wormmon said him that he certainly had a reason to exist but not a one given to him by Dagomon. But he also refused to let BlackWarGreymon die only because of hardships brought by being alive. Agumon agreed with him. He had no idea what was the true meaning of BlackWarGreymon's existence, since BlackWarGreymon should find it by himself. Veemon said that the life should be lived to the fullest, no matter what would happen. Gabumon asked what BlackWarGreymon now wanted to do. But before BlackWarGreymon able to give an answer, he returned to the real world, since he sensed that something bad was about to happen. BlackWarGreymon was right about something being wrong. Dagomon had left the Dark Ocean in order to find recapture Gia to take her back there all by himself. Troy and Kevin were already there, but neither of them had their Partner Digimon to assist them. Agumon arrived and was about to Warp Digivolve again, but BlackWarGreymon stopped him. He said that he knew why Dagomon wanted Gia for himself. He sensed that Dagomon had exactly similar feeling than what he had just felt: sadness and anxiety. But Dagomon was actually an embodiment of sadness elt by humans who were depressed or who have lost something. When the form of darkness currently distorting the worlds showed up for the first time, some of the data from the Digital World had flowed into another world and transformed it into something that looked like an ocean. It had also caused Dagomon's birth. The Deep Ones instead were originally something else. Gia's personality and its connection to her status as a DigiDestined were exceptional, with certain "light" inside her. Dagomon wanted to her, so he could have even a small feeling of comfort and happiness to his eternal sadness. After hearing this, Troy and Agumon decided to call Gia. They had to stop Dagomon's madness once and for all. BlackWarGreymon came before Dagomon and refused to let him make the balance bwtween the worlds even more imbalanced. Dagomon only wanted his "light" back and wanted to do it himself since BlackWarGreymon betrayed him. BlackWarGreymon said that Dagomon made a serious mistake by leaving from his own world. He noted that serious earthquakes were happening on the Dark Ocean. BlackWarGreymon said that he was unable to help Dagomon. The Dark Ocean was embodiment of all sadness and anxiety of the humanity and so was Dagomon himself. Dagomon refused to accept that and wanted his "light" back. Then Gia herself arrived. She has courage enough to say to him that she would never return to the Dark Ocean again. Dagomon telepathically told Gia that he owns her as a part of a deal with Vamdemon. Gia said that it wasn't fair to make anyone a slave. Dagomon didn't care about anything else than getting rid of his dark feelings. He tried to catch Gia, but BlackWarGreymon came between and cut off one of his tentacles. The severed tentacle dissipated and the data flowed through the distortion back into the Dark Ocean. BlackWarGreymon understood that the distortion of the Dark Ocean and the feelings of anxiety were both strengthening each other. The feelings of pride and any other feelings connected to the sins were strengthening the demonic darkness in the Digital World. But the sadness was the main reason the existence of the Dark Ocean and Dagomon himself. Dagomon will stay sad as long as the sadness exists in humanity and provoked Dagomon to cause even more imbalance. BlackWarGreymon that sadness cannot disappear in short time, so in order to protect the worlds the Dark Ocean had to be temporarily separated. Then, cracks appeared in BlackWarGreymon's body and a small beam of light stroke into Agumon. Then BlackWarGreymon body completely shattered and a small tornado formed by them stroke into Dagomon's pearl necklace, destroying it. The spirits of Digimon defeated Dagomon were freed and they took Dagomon back to the Dark Ocean. Then the location of the distortion started to change. Since Dagomon was still in the middle of the distortion, his body was destroyed and the data flowed in. Epilogue Few hours later, Gia felt sorry for BlackWarGreymon. He was born on the same day than he died. Troy himself believed that BlackWarGreymon managed to find the meaning of his life before that. Kevin, however, knew that since Dagomon's will and the Dark Ocean were both born from the collective sadness of humanity, Dagomon would eventually be reborn. But BlackWarGreymon's sacrifice was holding him off for a while. Agumon felt small anxiety inside himself. He suspected that BlackWarGreymon was never an independent life form, even though he would have deserved to be. BlackWarGreymon might have merely been a collection of Agumon's own sadness and anxiety transferred into several Dark Spires. Troy asked why Agumon would ever have such feelings. Agumon said that those feelings came from his fears: losing Troy, the DigiDestined becoming meaningless, or failure in protecting the worlds. Troy said to his own Partner Digimon that they must not give into their fears and fall into depression. Whatever the distortions could do to harm the balance between the worlds, they would find a way to get rid of them. Characters DigiDestined *Troy Dawkins, a 16 years old hot-headed student who mostly takes action instead of thinking. *Kevin Harmon, a 34 years old software developer and executive from Streamix Corporation. He is also father of Edmund Harmon as well as the son of CEO Robert Harmon. *Gia Avilés, a 14 years old orphan girl from New Mexico who becomes a new DigiDestined. Partner Digimon *Troy's partner: [[Fan:Agumon (DCS)|'Agumon' → WarGreymon]] *Gia's partner: Tailmon *[[Fan:Gabumon (DCS)|'Gabumon' → MetalGarurumon]] *'Veemon' *'Wormmon' *Veemon + Wormmon: Imperialdramon Allies Law enforcement *Richard Gardner, a high-ranking FBI agent, whose section works as a liaison between the DigiDestined and the government. Anti-Heroes *BlackWarGreymon, a dark clone of WarGreymon created from 100 Dark Spires. Antagonists *Dagomon, a Digimon who rules the Dark Ocean. *Deep Ones, Dagomon's servants whose origin is never revealed. Trivia *The one-shot was inspired an idea to have BlackWarGreymon used in the continuity at least once. *The second inspiration for the story was to tell about Dagomon's fate after the events of The Third World. Category:Fan fiction